mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cometstyles
Wikia Format I was wondering, if you, being the highest ranked User on Mortal Kombat Wiki, have any control over how the site is viewed? Specifically, do you have the power to at least allow the option – for those of us who dislike the new style – to view the site in "Monaco" again? Maybe allowing the option to return under the "Preferenes" panel once again is a possibility. I appreciate any help you can offer. Thank you. 01:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, The bureaucrats can't really change any themes on this site. I switched mine back to "Monobook" as I prefer simplicity and the fact i'm on dial-up. I believ the monaco theme is still available in the user preferences.--Cometstyles 16:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! Unfortunately, Monaco is no longer available, and (it seems) is unavailable on all Wikis now. Oh well, I'll have to grin and bear it! Thank you, though. 16:41, November 19, 2010 (UTC) MK Legacy Hey i was just thinking that there should be pages about the characters in MK Legacy, since its becomig so popular then it would be useless to confine whats happening with each character in a small info box, and if the series continues for multiple seasons then it will become harder, so it would reasonable to make each characters MK Legacy page. so i'll hope you'll consider my proposal. Please Advise Against Chat Trolling Hi, I'm leaving this message to you as well the other recently active admins. We've received complaints from several users that members of this wiki were trolling the chats of other wikis recently. I'm told that they all jumped in as a crowd and behaved badly in a variety of ways. As I'm sure you're well aware, that kind of behavior can be detrimental to the reputation of this wiki, so hopefully you can have a word with your community and tell them that cross-chat trolling is not acceptable. Thanks. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:55, November 23, 2011 (UTC) It's Metal. Chat. Thanks. Thanks for helping me out like that on the chat today, thanks a bunch. I never get help or backup like that. I for one kan't say anything much kause I might get banned. I'm not a mod or an admin. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 21:39, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Skarlet Hi. I've noticed the user Tremorfan94 has been calling me names and reverting my edits instead of stopping to discuss them, as you yourself probably noticed. Is calling someone "idiot" proper behavior in here? Also, an user called Randydavids removed my comments on Skarlet's discussion page and Tremorfan94 used this opportunity to insult me once again. I reverted their edits. --Tam001 10:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Insulting someone isn't a violation of any rule. Wanna know something? Ignore it and get over it instead of acting like a child, Tam. kthx. [[User:Tremorfan94|'Tremorfan94']][[User talk:Tremorfan94|'You talkin' to me?']] 21:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) i was banned from chat and i don't know why